Electrochemical filters based on porous conductive materials are devices which can be used to purify water, industrial waste waters, effluents and other electrolytes by removing undesired materials such as heavy metals, salts, organic molecules, even bacteria and other biological contaminants. Prior art electrochemical filters have two main principles of operation: 1) deposition with charge transfer or electrodeposition (Faradaic process); and 2) adsorption without charge transfer called electrosorption (based on electrostatic interaction similar to a capacitor).
Specialized applications rely on the availability of ultra-clean electrolytes for use in experiments, testing and other applications such as surface electrochemistry. Therefore a need exists for the production of ultra-clean electrolyte solutions in an inexpensive, efficient and repeatable manner.